battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Always In the Red
Always In the Red is the final stage in A Cultured Festival. Battleground *Festival Ms. Sign spawns after 10 seconds. *Five Doge Darks spawn after 16 seconds, with a delay of 7~12.6 seconds between each Doge Dark. *Five Gory Blacks spawn after 23.3 seconds, with a delay of 9~13.3 seconds between each Gory Black. *When you the base is damaged, two Doge Darks and a Chicka Fry are spawned with several Doges and Snaches. As the enemies are defeated, Duche, Owlbrow, Shadow Boxer K, more peons and more Chicka Fries start to spawn. **Up to six Chicka Fries, ten Duches, three Shadow Boxer Ks and one Owlbrow can be seen in this stage. Strategy Strategy 1 '''(no anti-blacks): '''Note: This strategy recommends you bring Sodom Cat if you have it, but not entirely necessary. If you are not using Sodom, you need a very tanky Uber that has a lot of defense and can deal a powerful area attack. If you don't have a cat like that, then use one tanky Uber and a long range Uber, similar to Bahamut Cat. Recommended Lineup: * Meatshield (such as Samba Cat, Macho Cat, or Pumpcat), * Secondary Meatshield (not required, but recommended), * Tanky Meatshield (something similar to Wall Cat, usually slightly more expensive than other meatshields), * 2 Cheap Semi-Powerful Backup Cats (Many rare cats fit this category. Here are some examples: Paris Cat, Sexy Legs Cat, Unicycle Cat, and Artist Cat. If you don't have these, then read about your cats on the wiki and choose accordingly. When picking these, make sure that it is under 800¢, or it will suck up too much money.), * 2 Powerful Moderately Expensive Cats (These are generally in the super rare area. Good examples are Dragon/King Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat, Ring Girl Cat, and Seafarer Cat. They must under 2000¢), * Bahamut Cat, * 1 to 2 Ubers (described in the note above.) If you still need more detail, then here are some specifics about the lineup of the original battle you can base your lineup on: Gato Amigo (Lv 20), Crazed Macho Cat (Lv 15), Crazed Wall Cat (Lv 10), Macho Legs Cat (Lv 20+10), Elemental Duelist Cat (Lv 30+1), King Dragon Cat (Lv 20+11), Jamiera Cat (Lv 20+11), True Valkyrie Cat (Lv 20) (Note: Valkyrie Cat isn't used in this strategy), Crazed Bahamut Cat (Lv 20), Earth King Sodom (Lv 29). Strategy: When the battle begins, wait until about a second after the Festival Ms. Sign comes out and start spamming meat shields. Once the first Doge Dark comes out, spam all of your meat shields (I brought 3) and several of your semi-powerful cheap cats. You're going to want enough cats out to be able to stall the Gory Blacks until you have enough money to get a Bahamut. Here you have 2 choices: You can be risky and not deploy any other powerful but expensive cats while waiting for your money to reach 4500¢, or you can play it a little safer and spawn a powerful moderately expensive cat. Either way, the Gory Blacks will get dangerously close to your base, but continue spawning meatshields the entire time to try to hold them off. By the time you get Bahamut out, the Gory Blacks should've just destroyed your wall of meatshields and start breaking through your defenses. After that, buy a worker cat (or 2 if necessary) and spam everything until the boss is spawned, or you can also use the money from killing the Gory Blacks to spawn one of your Ubers, but it might take longer to get to the enemies than spawning it later because of the boss shockwave, if it is slow like Sodom. When that happens, you need to stop spawning the semi-powerful cats as often as before, and just move to spawning them occasionally and start preparing for the next step. You need to save up enough money to buy your Uber(s) but you need to do it quick enough that your tanky Uber can reach the enemies before Bahamut gets knocked back twice. Once the Duches, Owlbrows, and the Shadow Boxer K. are defeated, you are free to go back to spamming everything without worry because the battle is basically over. Your powerful cats should kill the Chicka Fry's and then you are free to destroy the base. Reference * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01121.html * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01174.html Category:A Cultured Festival Stages